starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
CC-5052, Bly (Timeline B)
Commander Bly was one of the primary Clone Commanders in the Third Republic era and on, as well as having served in the Grand Army of the Republic in the clone wars. He was known for his headstrong and childish behavior until he was traumatized (for the first time) by witnessing his entire squad murdered brutally, some stabbed through the heart or head and others reduced to a charred corpse. After that he quickly made sure he was recognized for brutality. His trademark weapons are his dual pistols, and he despises explosions. Background Born on Kamino, Bly was one of the first clone marshal commanders to be trained by the ARC Alpha-17, who gave him the name "Bly". He was trained as an ARC himself, giving him a much more independent mindset. As a commander, he was assigned to the 327'th Star Corps, where he came into service under Jedi Master Aayla Secura. He and Secura had an extremely strong bond, and Bly was quite loyal. Above all, however, he was loyal to the Republic. While on a mission in Felucia, Bly was given Order 66, which he reluctantly completed-he made sure the death was quick and painless, knowing without the General's quick thinking they would have surely been dead. He was one of the few reluctant clone commanders when Order 66 was issued. Under the Empire's service, he completed a major mission and earned some of Vader's favor. The canonic existence of Commander Bly-as in, the EU and the films-ends here. The following is taken from our RPGs. Involvement in the Golden Empire At one point, the original CC-5052 was cloned by the dark lord Mallous, during the SotF era. This new "copy" Bly was trained to serve Mallous loyally, but little did anyone know what the commander would amount to. A series of battles happened, and eventually during a large battle over Kamino, the Golden Empire's capital, commanders Bly, Thire, and Rex were held at gunpoint by a back-in-action Commander Dak. All three commanders were persuaded to join the Republic's forces, and became Commanders for the Third Republic. Third Republic As a Commander in the Third Republic, Bly usually partnered himself up with Commander Dak, who at first didn't quite like the commander. Not many people did, aside from the cantinagoers on a republic world. As a re-clone, the Commander did not retain -all- of the original CC-5052's memories, and also didn't receive the hard discipline that the Republic required of their troops. The GE bred him to be skilled in combat, which he was, but he had a...unique personality among the clones. He was a heavy drinking, fun-loving, laid-back killing machine, and you can't really pair killing machine with the other three categories. Bly's ships were usually a mess of trash and blaster bolt marks shot by drunken clones and marines. Eventually, the Commander, with Dak's help, acquired the RSS Avantasia, a large battlecruiser. He loved the ship, and found it much better to have a ship of his own rather than having to take care of the RSS Honor. Around the time that the ship was officially brought under his command, there was an assassination attempt on the Imperial Emperor, Jagged Fel. The assassination was masterminded by Morvir, the treacherous and cruel Imperial Minister of Defense. His only accomplice was the force-user Velika, who held off the guards while the minister went in for the kill. This was right after an important war meeting between the allied Republic and Empire, and Bly's shuttle quickly landed, hearing the alarm. Bly went in with his personal squad of clones. They were a tight bunch, and an elite one as well. The palace guard was almost entirely focused on Velika, which gave Morvir the perfect chance to quietly take out the chamber guards and complete the assassination. Just as he was about to enter the chamber, however, Bly and his squad stopped him in his tracks. Then followed a quick battle, with every gun in the squad trying to chase down the stealthy assassin. After several clones were stabbed to death, at last Morvir was hit through the leg, falling down, stealth deactivated. The squad held him at gunpoint for a moment before he pulled out two powerful thermal detonators, throwing them so quickly it took the squad a moment to notice it. They were too late. Thus Bly, who had taken a position behind the rest of his squad to attempt a snipe, watched his squad burn and fly. The entire explosion only took a moment, but for the Commander time seemed to freeze. He was seeing his closest friends burn-all of them. He was horrified and sad, but more than anything...he was angry. And at that moment, amidst all the rage and pain, something snapped inside of Bly. It was that very moment when the Bly the galaxy finally recognized as a hero would be born. Post-Morvir After Morvir and Velika's imprisonment, Bly went back to his old routine, but this time he whipped his crew into shape. Soon he was more efficient and brutal than ever, and quickly gained a better reputation. Around this time, the final blow on Mallous' forces was being executed, and Bly was part of the operation. The group, led by Mallous' son, Vestion, made their way to the underground room where the dark lord was hiding, and quickly, Vestion attacked his father. The rest of the group fended off the attacking forces and shot down Mallous' guards. Soon, Vestion turned the tables and had the dark lord stunned for a moment-Bly did not waste any time to watch what would happen, and fired a sniper round through the dark lord's head, ending him. Though it was a grand victory, the group took it rather nonchalantly. The Golden Empire soon collapsed into a scattered remnant, hiding in various forts and temples. The next major event after that was the Second Battle of Denon, where the Rakatans made their last stand. Bly teamed up with Dak to hold off the Rakatan boarders on the fully-operational Defiant, and after a long, grueling battle, the Rakatans lost...but not without taking the Defiant, its crew, and Denon's sun into a different galaxy. Odyssey Shade The Shade era officially began when the Defiant, which was on patrol, was infiltrated by a Dark Jedi Assassin (dubbed "Q"). Just before this, Bly had an odd feeling that something was wrong, though the Admiral and Dak simply passed it off as normal, as Bly would tend to "sense" things that didn't exist. This time, however, the Admiral decided to follow Bly's gut after a short while, noticing something odd about the weight of an empty cargo ship. Quickly, the three came up with the conclusion that a stealth ship had landed in the hangar, and just as they locked down the doors to the bridge, everything went hectic. The door was blasted into a few ensigns and broken into rubble, heads slamming into terminals and the doorway blocked. Q did not mean for these to be casualties-simply a blow to knock the bridge's crew unconscious. There were, of course, deaths. Bly and Dak quickly leaped into action, grabbing their weapons, but as soon as they started firing...everything went black, and both of them plopped on the ground, knocked out. Dak woke up Bly a few minutes later and they rushed to the hangar. They found themselves aboard a transport with a mortally wounded Admiral. Q had been shot through the head 3 times, but the Admiral's suit was damaged beyond repair. Phalanx, as a dying order, called for all Defiant-Class cruisers to be destroyed. Thus, escape pods were jettisoned...and through ways unknown to the entire crew, the Defiant was sucked through a wormhole into the Unknown Regions. Then things progressed. Dak and Bly were both promoted a rank, now serving aboard the RSS Hornet, an old flagship. At this point, Bly became depressed, and began drinking again. Bly's drinking began to become minor once more as the new Republic government set in. The RAS Hornet, an Aurora-class ship, came under the command of now-Major General Dak, and Bly was transferred there as well. Trouble with the CIUS would soon arise, causing tension in the air - Bly, eager to be in battle again, continued going on most of his missions at Dak's side. When the Chancellor went on a diplomatic mission to the Vindolian capitol, the two clone war heroes were chosen to be the bodyguard forces. After the diplomatic mission, though, Bly spent most of his time aboard the RAS Hornet. However, he was closely following the stories about the rise of another sith lord, Acheron. Bly was personally chosen for a mission inside Acheron's flagship - the Ravager. He and his elite team knocked out many vital systems before escaping from Acheron (due to the sacrifice of one of their team members). Soon afterwards, the Ravager and the Imperium's entire fleet were cornered by an alliance between the Republic and Chiss forces. Bly and Niso led a platoon of troops onboard In that battle, Darth Acheron died to the Chiss general Tsvor's saber, and his spirit was trapped - at the cost of the Chiss' own life. When Tsvor died, he left command of his forces to Dak, who had rejoined Bly and Niso on Ravager's bridge. The situations onboard the ship were taken care of, and then Dak said good-bye to Bly, with the latter especially crushed, having fought beside Dak his entire life. He left command of the 144'th Division to Bly, improving the mood. As Dak he then walked off to captain the RSS Hornet, which had been under Dak's command for some time. It is assumed Bly would then rise through the Republic ranks. Quotes "So, Commander Bly, what will you do when this war is over?" "Whatever I'm ordered, of course." ―Aayla Secura and CC-5052 "Know the mission, know your enemy, achieve the mission, kill the enemy. That's all I need. It's all any soldier needs." ―Commander Bly "I kill the Dark Lord of the Sith and only get one thank you?" "Thank you." - Bly and Dak See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article